dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xia, The Right Hand of God
Appearance Xia is a female human who is rather tall, standing at 5'9 and weighing about 146 pounds. She wears crimson robes that compliment her gold eyes rather nicely. She also wears a necklace that is made of gold and has 3 rubies embedded in it that was a gift from her mother. She usually carries a book with her too, another gift from her mother. That said book is a brown hardcover and has multiple marks on it for how long Xia's possessed it. It has no title, but Xia still reads it everyday for some reason. Personality Xia is generally a quiet person who studies in her free time. She prefers diplomacy to fighting unless fighting is needed. Due to her habits of studying, Xia is quite intelligent, using larger and more grandiose words than most people. She is very cultured when it comes to different cultures too, as she's studied almost every culture in the entire world and is able to speak many languages as a result. There are very few languages that Xia cannot speak, numbering in only the single digits. Xia has a tendency to speak for very long amounts of time as well, and when she get pissed, her speeches turn into rants. She also talks in riddles quite often, often confusing those she speaks to in the process. However, the most lethal mistake you can make against Xia is treating her like a pacifist. She dislikes fighting, but her dark form knows no restraint once she becomes serious. History WIP Powers Magic- Xia is capable of performing nearly any magic spell. While she's a pro in most schools of magic, she prefers White Magic and Black Magic as opposed to Green Magic, Blue Magic, and Arcane Magic. Xia also has the ability to 'steal' magic from other wizards and use them as her own. Divine Magic- Xia's own personal school of magic. This magic allows the user to use otherworldly forces like Karma, Fate, Space, Time, and even Death. The drawback is that even the easiest spells are very complex and require a bit of time to cast. (But it's worth the wait, these spells are POWERFUL) Mind Reading- Xia has the ability to read minds with ease. Generally, it's easier for her to read the thoughts of the weak-minded. While she can read the thoughts of the strong-willed, it's a bit harder and forces her to use more energy. However, if Xia is given enough time, even the strongest wills will bend to her. Mana Absorption- Xia has the rather uncanny ability to absorb any and all mana. This applies to nearly any variant of mana, However, Xia's nearly infinite reserve makes that she doesn't usually need to use this. When it comes to mana granted from other Gods, Xia can absorb it, but it will be converted to her style of mana and used as such. Eye of Mana- This is normally just a small trinket, but when Xia activates it, it becomes an eye that can peer into magic attacks and learn their secrets. It does this by looking into the user's mana flow and then Xia uses the same patterns to use the spell. This allows Xia to copy spells perfectly like they're her own and use them against her opponents. Arch Mana- Xia's own variant of mana, which only she or a member of her family she gives the ability to use can use. This mana comes from the Goddess of Magic herself, making it Godly Mana that has mixed in with Xia's own mana pool. The God of Knowledge also gave Xia the ability to read this mana's ebbs and flows so that she could utilize it to it's fullest potential. The term Arch Mana comes from the mixture of the Godly Mana and Xia's own mana, a mana hybrid that channels through Xia's magic spells. Her Mother also possessed this gift, which is how Xia inherited it. Using the power of Mana Links, Xia is able to call on her Mother's Spirit to assist her in powerful spells or to provide extra energy in case of exhaustion. Magic Schools + Xia's Spells (Note: The names of most spells in a group are very similar, the ending is usually the only thing that's different. For example: No ending is Level 1 Magic while the Sa ending is Level 4 Magic. This is used to show progression in power) (Note: Most spells in a spells list have 6 levels from 1 to MAX. However, there are a few that only have 2 levels and some that are just 1 level, but extremely powerful. Also, I'm lazy with names, so don't expect too much for the LV 1-5 magic. Although I will TRY to make the MAX LV spells have interesting names) White Magic: Healing and Curing ailments magic He'ling (LV 1 Healing Spell) He'lingra (LV 2) He'linga (LV 3) He'linsa (LV 4) He'linja (LV 5) Renewal (MAX LV) Cur'ing (LV 1 Curing Ailments Spell) Cur'ingra (LV 2) Cur'inga (LV 3) Cur'insa (LV 4) Cur'inja (LV 5) Cleanse (MAX LV) Black Magic: Damage-based magic Flame (LV 1 Fire Spell) Flamera (LV 2) Flamega (LV 3) Flamesa (LV 4) Flameja (LV 5) Rising Phoenix (MAX LV) Aqua (LV 1 Water Spell) Aquara (LV 2) Aquaga (LV 3) Aquasa (LV 4) Aquaja (LV 5) Torrential Whirlpool (MAX LV) Gust (LV 1 Wind Spell) Gustra (LV 2) Gustga (LV 3) Gustsa (LV 4) Gustja (LV 5) Winds of Change (MAX LV) Quake (LV 1 Earth Spell) Quakera (LV 2) Quakerga (LV 3) Quakersa (LV 4) Quakerja (LV 5) Hand of Gaia (MAX LV) Frost (LV 1 Ice Spell) Frostera (LV 2) Frosterga (LV 3) Frostersa (LV 4) Frosterja (LV 5) Glacier (MAX LV) Bolt (LV 1 Lightning Spell) Boltra (LV 2) Boltga (LV 3) Boltsa (LV 4) Boltja (LV 5) Ark Blast (MAX LV) Shine (LV 1 Holy Spell) Shinra (LV 2) Shinga (LV 3) Shinsa (LV 4) Shinja (LV 5) Purge (MAX LV) Shade (LV 1 Dark Spell) Shadera (LV 2) Shaderga (LV 3) Shadersa (LV 4) Shaderja (LV 5) Shadowy Night (MAX LV) Hurt (LV 1 Non-Elemental Spell) Damage (LV 2) Wound (LV 3) Injure (LV 4) Cripple (LV 5) Pulverize (MAX LV) Meteor (LV 1 Ultimate Spell) Meteora (LV 2) Meteoga (LV 3) Meteosa (LV 4) Meteoja (LV 5) Meteor Rain (MAX LV) Green Magic: Status effect magic Protect (Raises Defense) Protectga (Massively Raises Defense) Shell (Raises Magic Resist) Shellga (Massively Raises Magic Resist) Haste (Raises Speed) Hastega (Massively Raises Speed) Bravery (Raises Physical Attack Power) Bravega (Massively Raises Physical Attack Power) Faith (Raises Magic Power) Faithga (Massively Raises Magic Power) Regen (Allows Regeneration of wounds) Regenga (Allows Rapid Regeneration of wounds) Reflect (Reflects almost any magic cast on the user, except the user's own magic) Reflectga (Reflects any magic cast on the user, except the user's own magic) Deprotect (Lowers a foe's physical defense) Deprotectga (Lowers all foe's physical damage even more) Deshell (Lowers a foe's magic defense) Deshellga (Lowers all foe's magic defense even more) Debrave (Lowers a foe's attack power) Debravega (Lower all foe's attack power even more) Defaith (Lowers a foe's magic attack power) Defaithga (Lowers all foe's magic attack power even more) Blind (Blinds the target in 1 eye, lowering their accuracy) Blindga (Blinds the target in both eyes, making them need to depend on their other senses) Poison (A weaker, slowly-damaging poison that can kill weaker foes and injure stronger foes) Toxify (A deadly poison that kills the weak in a few minutes and the strong in about an hour) Sleep (Makes the target fall asleep for roughly 10 minutes, the spell is broken by physical attacks but not magical ones) Slumber (Makes the target fall into a deep sleep for roughly 20 minutes) (Note: Sleep & Slumber do not work on Insomniacs, as they do not sleep) Slow (Slows the target down to roughly half their normal speed) Slowga (Slows the target down to roughly a quarter of their normal speed) Petrify (Turns the target to stone, allowing a 1 hit kill with any physical attack or high-power magic attack) Stone Cloud (Turns entire areas into stone, allows 1 hit kills on multiple foes at once) Confusion (Confuses the target, making them dazed and unable to tell friend from foe) Entropy (Completely destroys the target's mind, making them unable to tell friend from foe until the caster removes the spell) Silence (Disables the casting of any magic for 10 minutes) Silencega (Disables the casting of any magic for 20 minutes) Immobilize (Prevents movement of a target for 10 minutes, often used with other spells to finish an opponent) Berserk (Unleashes the fighting spirit within a foe, making them mindless attackers against the caster for 5 minutes) (Note: Berserk disables the magic of mages it influences) Disease (Prevents any kind of healing on the target and lasts for 5 minutes) Epidemic (Prevent any kind of healing on the target and any surrounding targets as well as lasting for 15 minutes) Stop (Freezes a target in time, they can not act or move) Stopga (Freezes entire groups in time, none under this effect can act or move) (Note: The time limit for Stop & Stopga are both 5 minutes) Blue Magic: Copied special magic 1,000 Needles (Deals collective damage to a target that hits 1,000 times in total) (Damage is dependent on caster's HP) (EG: Higher HP = More Damage) 10,000 Needles (Deals collective damage to a target that hits 10,000 times in total) (Damage is dependent on caster's HP) Blaster (Inflicts non-elemental damage and has a chance to instantly kill a weakened foe) Death Claw (Damages a foe, paralyzes them, and inflicts poison) Dark Spark (Cuts every stat of the target in half) (EG: Strength to lift 50 tons becomes strength to lift 25 tons) Zephyr Mantle (Creates shadows of the caster that each absorb the damage from an attack) (The number of shadows can be anywhere from 1 to 100 depending on the strength of the caster) Arcane Magic: NTBUS (Not To Be Used Spells) Drain (Drains life from foes and heals the caster of wounds) Syphon (Drains magic or mana from foes and restores the caster's own supply) Blink (Allows the user to teleport wherever they want) Gravity (Level 1 Gravity Spell) Gravira (Level 2 Gravity Spell) Graviga (Level 3 Gravity Spell) Gravisa (Level 4 Gravity Spell) Gravija (Level 5 Gravity Spell) Black Hole (MAX Level Gravity Spell) Reverse (Switches the effects of damage and healing for either the caster or the foe) (EG: Attacks heal rather than damage and healing spells damage rather than heal) Bubble (Multiplies the maximum strength of the caster by 10 times) Stun (Paralyses the target, stopping them from moving by damaging their nerves) Death (Causes instant death to the target) Zombify (Turns the target into a zombie, making them take damage from healing spells) Doom (Curses the target to live for only 10 more minutes, the only way to remove the effect is to defeat the summoner) (Note: While Zombify is similar to Disease, Zombify has no time limit and remains until it is cured) Alterna (Sends the target into the void, erasing them from existence) Summoning Magic: Magic for summoning creatures (Note: These creatures will not attack the caster unless the caster attacks them first) Normal Summons Zombie (a generic zombie guardian that wields a sword) Gargoyle (a stone creature that has the power to fly and deliver powerful claw swipes) Imp (a small demon that is capable of casting weaker Black Magic and Green Magic spells) Minotaur (a bull-like creature with superhuman strength) Gorgon (a serpent-like creature that has the ability to turn anyone it glares at to stone) Skeleton (a skeleton that fights wearing armor and wielding a sword or a bow) Centaur (a horse-men hybrid appears and fires arrows at the caster's enemies) Orc Clan (an entire clan of orcs are summoned to wage war on the caster's enemy/enemies) Ghost (a ghost appears to lend spiritual aid to the caster by either giving the caster extra spirit power or by striking fear into the opponents to cripple their ability to fight back) Golem (a brick construct appears and defends the caster with it's insane ability to take serious damage) Griffin (a large bird-like creature flies in to assist the caster by using it's razor-sharp claws) Pegasus & Unicorn (2 winged horses cloaked in holy energy appear, heal the caster and cure status ailments before departing with a prayer for the caster's success) Siren (an otherwordly lady appears and uses it's voice to lure the caster's enemies to either sleep or death) Ogre (a large creature steps into the fight and uses it's insane power to deal heavy damage to all enemies for the caster) Vampire (a vampire appears and lends aid to the caster with it's supernatural powers) Werewolf (a large werewolf appears and lends aid to the caster with it's strength and agility) Angel (an angel appears and helps the caster with it's sword, shield, and ability to fly) Demon (a demon appears and helps the caster with it's war-axe, shield, and ability to fly) Ent (a large tree-like creature appears and uses it's massive strength to help the caster) Fallen Angel (a fallen angel appears and helps the caster with it's spear, Black Magic, and ability to fly) Mothership (a gigantic UFO appears and fires multiple lasers, plasma shots, and rockets down at all enemies) Dragon (a medium-sized dragon flies in and lands on the ground in front of the caster and defends them with fire breath) Special Summons (Note: These are stronger summons than the common variety, but they only perform 1 attack before they leave the caster. But their one attack is their ultimate attack, and they can do massive amounts of damage) Ifrit (A fiery demonic minotaur from Hell that appears with it's arms crossed as it snorts fire from it's nostrils before it unleashes Hell Meteor, in which it rips a piece out of the ground and throws it into the air before jumping up and breathing fire on it as it begins to fall back down. Then Ifrit flies up and elbows the fiery meteor down at the enemy) Shiva (An icy woman appears as she drifts in with freezing cold following her and snow starting to fall around her. She then glances at the enemy before freezing them solid with just a glare and then blowing a chill from her right hand that wraps around the enemy before shattering them in an attack called Shatterheart) Sylph (3 little wind spirits appear, each one wielding a different object. They shield the caster and then combine their powers together into a gigantic tornado called Typhoon that rips across the entire planet towards the enemy) Titan (A giant appears as his steps shake the entire planet and earthquakes begin to rage as he grabs a nearby mountain and lifts it out of the ground and throws it at the enemies in an attack called Mountain Crusher before walking away and disappearing) Ramuh (A giant old wizard appears on a thundercloud and lifts the caster into the air with his left hand before firing lightning from his right hand that blasts the entire planet with extreme force in a powerful attack called Judgement that vaporizes all enemies) Leviathan (A large water snake appears as it surrounds the enemy in a water prison. Then it reveals it's true form as a living snake with blue scales and 2 giant wings as it roars as the water begins to blast the enemy with gigantic tidal waves called Tsunami) Alexander (A large Holy castle appears and then proceeds to stand up on 2 legs as it begins to charge up multiple shots from cannons on it's back. It then fires 5 giant lasers at the enemies in an attack that makes the entire screen turn white called Holy Cannon MK.V) Diabolos (A shadowy gargoyle appears cloaked in darkness as it creates a giant ball of dark energy that soon begins to give off strong gravitational pull before the ball is launched at the enemies as it becomes a black hole and then unleashes gravity damage as it explodes violently in an attack called Dark Messenger) Odin (A mysterious figure on horseback appears and unsheathes a katana-like sword before slashing all enemies 4 times. The first 3 slashes all do tremendous damage and the final slash instantly kills any enemy that is below half of their maximum strength in the attack called Blade Dance) Hades (A cloaked figure appears with a skeletal head and body. It summons a giant cauldron and proceeds to mix magic and other various energies together in the cauldron before finally tipping the cauldron over to where the mixture washes over the enemies and deals high damage along with status effects like poison, confusion, sleep, silence, slow, and blind. This attack is called Black Cauldron) Carbunkle (A small catlike creature appears and uses a form of magic to create a barrier around the caster, making them immune to any offensive magic with the attack Ruby Light) Tonberry (A small alien-like green creature appears wearing a brown cloak and wielding a large knife. The creature walks towards the enemy at a slow pace, if the creature is allowed to reach the enemy, it will use Chef's Knife, a 1 hit kill attack that will end every enemy. The creature is staggeringly durable for it's small size) (By small, I mean it's like 2 feet tall) Ark (A mechanical airship creature flies in and prepares a giant laser by projecting grid lines on the battlefield and then lining up the enemy in it's sights. It then fires the laser, which turns black as it blocks out the sun with it's wings as it uses the attack Eternal Darkness) Anima (A creepy-looking mummy appears, chained eternally to it's coffin as it reveals that it has another head where it's feet should be. Then it summons a coffin behind the enemy and the coffin opens as the creature's lower head moves it's own left hand and spikes form on the inside of the coffin. Then the coffin slams shut on the unlucky enemy in an Iron Maiden-style way attack called Death's Embrace) (This attack is instant death to a single enemy) Ultima (An angelic figure descends from above and heals the caster to full health upon entry before using Luminous Impact to blast a star-shaped blast of holy energy at all of the enemies for massive amounts of holy damage) (Note: Can only be summoned when Xia's HP is below 25% of her maximum strength) Bahamut (The Dragon King himself steps his giant foot down on the planet as he roars and the clouds part around him. He then puts his giant hand down, which the caster steps into. He then lifts his hand up as he charges a huge beam from his mouth. He then fires the beam and it spreads down across the entire planet and obliterates every weaker enemy and deals MASSIVE DAMAGE to any surviving enemies with the attack called Tera-Flare) (Note: Can only be used in Xia's Divine Form or God of Mana Form) Divine Magic: Otherworldly magic (Can be considered OP Super Nova (A giant explosion deals high damage and then that erupts into billions of stars that all simultaneously explode and deal even more massive damage) Heaven's Wrath (Sends multiple comets crashing down from the skies above that deal intense Holy damage to all enemies) Judgement Bolt (A bolt of Karmic Judgement, it deals damage based on the target's sin) (More sins equals more damage suffered) Rewind (Allows the caster to rewind time for up to 10 minutes, any damage taken during that time for both the caster and target is removed as if it never happened) Fate's Eye (Allows the caster to peer into Fate itself to predict the movements or attacks of enemies) (This ability is a fail-safe that allows Xia to read an opponent's attacks EVEN if they can't be mind-read) Book of Knowledge (This summons the Book of Knowledge and it opens up to blast out a great blast that deals massive damage with extra damage being done to smarter opponents) Ultra Storm (A great tornado of pure magic that unleashes energy in a giant blast of pure magical rage that can destroy nearly anything it touches from it's insane force, the fully-powered up variant can destroy planets) Mana Spear (A great blast of magic that goes out in an arrow-shape from the front of the caster and can destroy entire solar systems at it's normal charge and entire galaxies in it's charged-up variant) Maelstrom (An omni-directional blast of pure magic that flies out in insane intensity and will reduce anything in the nearby galaxy to dust and when powered-up, it can destroy an entire dimension and leave nothing behind except for the caster) Soul Purge (Purges an enemy's soul, destroying the enemy's soul and destroying them for good) (Note: In Xia's God of Mana Form, this attack can kill Gods since she herself has become a God and therefore can destroy their souls for good) Mental Hell (Targets the target's mind and deals intense mental damage that causes unbearable headaches that range from lasting for 10 seconds to more than 5 minutes of crippling migraines) Chaotic Rain (A rain of magic energy that slams into the ground like meteors and cause huge craters as well as AOE damage from the explosions of pure energy) (This ability is only usable in Xia's Restrained Dark Form or any stronger form) Wrath Bomb (A ball of magic energy that Xia creates on her index and middle fingers before it grows a fuse and is launched before it explodes in a blast of pure magic energy that generates explosions large enough that they can be seen from other universes) Exhaustion Ray (A beam of magic that is aimed at the target's magic power. It deals high damage to a foe's magic rather than their actual body) (In other words, it can deal magic damage that can lower your magic by a huge amount) Tranquility (Clears the caster's mind, allowing them to focus on the task at hand and allows Xia herself to enter her True Super Form by dispelling her inner darkness) Devour Blast (A large blast of energy that devours any energy or matter that comes in contact with it, even other magic spells will be devoured) (The only way to avoid this is to stay out of it's path) Venom Flash (A bright flash that hits those effected in their eyes with poison that creeps down into their nerves little by little, making the target blind and eventually paralyzed) Ancestor's Eruption (A fiery spiral that appears underground, it appears below the caster and target as a pattern that swirls below them before it rises out of the ground and slowly surrounds both the caster and target in pure heat as fire rages around them both. Then the spirits of Xia's ancestors appear and lend her their power as the flames solidify and trap Xia and her target inside of the sphere as the heat grows even more intense. Then Xia will snap her fingers and it will close in a bit before Xia says her choice parting words to her opponent. Then the heat erupts finally in a star-shaped explosion that consumes the entire continent it's used on. The amount of heat in this attack is enough to completely vaporize nearly anyone) (This ability is only used in Xia's True Super Form or any stronger form) Arcane Hellzone (The caster launches several balls of mana that all surround the target on all sides. Then the balls fly towards the target, 1 or 2 at a time. This attack is very fast and hard to counter or dodge because of how many there can be. The amount that Xia can use for this varies with her forms, but in her Divine Form, she can create at least 50,000 of these to slam into the opponent) Spirit Isolation (This spell takes the target's spirit and separates it from their body. The spirit will not be able to return to their body until after 10 minutes has past, then they must find it and return to it by flying into it. If the body is destroyed, then the spirit fades into nothingness after the 10 minutes) (Typically, this leads up to the following spell: Spirit Annihilation) Spirit Annihilation (This spell targets the foe's very spirit, completely destroying any spirit it hits aside from a strong-spirited individual. However, even the strong-spirited will succumb to this spell if used on them multiple times. Plus it hurts a Hell of a lot too, considering it hurts your very spirit) (Typically, this spell occurs after the previous spell: Spirit Isolation) Mind Nova (This spell target a foe's mind and creates a supernova-sized explosion inside of their mind. This spell deals damage based on the intelligence, or lack of intelligence, the foe has. Smarter foes will be able to survive the attack, but suffer extreme memory loss, dizziness, and headaches. Dumb or weak-minded foes will have a hard time surviving the attack and will most likely perish from their brain exploding from the inside) Serpent's Bite (A large snake that is made out of pure fire and heat appears and it starts by constricting it's target while it waits for it's caster's orders. If the caster is merciful, the snake will only toss the foe flying through the air. If the caster isn't very nice, then the snake will eat the foe and then self-destruct with the foe inside of it) De-Frictionate (Removes friction from a target, making them slide endlessly without anyway to stop themselves from normal means. This is normally used by Xia to lead opponents into attacks if they're very fast and can dodge attacks with ease) Soul Nova (A spell that uses the caster's soul to unleash a large blast of energy in an explosion. This attack is basically a self-destruct and gains power along with the user. In other words, stronger users with higher energy reserves will be able to create larger explosions) Unholy Meteor (A large comet of dark energy that deals incredible damage to any holy-based beings or pure-hearted individuals. This attack is generally ineffective against villains or dark-based beings but can deal average damage to neutral-based beings or anti-heroes) Soul Drain (This spell allows the caster to drain energy directly from the target's soul. This energy is then converted into extra power for the caster. This spell can be used to the point where it can effect multiple targets at once and even to where it could kill the targets from exhaustion) Absolute Zero Aura (A spell that the caster casts on themselves. It creates a cloak around the caster made of ice that sends intense chills in every direction from the caster. The closer someone gets to the caster, the more cold the chill gets. Within 10 feet of the caster is dangerous, as at that distance, the chill is strong enough to freeze even fire solid. At point-blank distance, the temperature is nearly Absolute Zero) (Which in fact is -459 degrees Fahrenheit) (The caster is immune to the freezing cold and the spell lasts for about 10 minutes) Big Bang Version 1 (The caster creates a silverish light in their hand and the light starts off barely noticeable before growing in size and radiance as it charges up with energy. Eventually, it reaches the size of a large bomb. Then the caster launches it at the foes, and it deals critical damage to every foe. This variant is strong enough to destroy a planet if the caster charges it to it's maximum) Big Bang Version 2 (AKA the more dangerous version. This version starts the Big Bang elsewhere, most likely a random place in space, and has it increase to planetary sizes before it finally explodes. This version will destroy an entire universe if fully charged and it means instant death to nearly any opponent) Micro-Big Bang (This version is aimed at the inside of a foe's body. This is capable of destroying a foe from the inside out. This version was invented by Xia herself to combat those who wear powerful armor or have magic-resistance on their skin) Mother-Daughter Big Bang (By channeling her own mana along with her Mother's mana, Xia creates a handheld Big Bang that glows as intense as the original Big Bang as it grows stronger and stronger. Finally, it grows to galactic sizes as Xia and her mother's spirit channel their combined mana and it glows in rainbows that cast different shades of colors as the energy swirls like a star-shaped shuriken. Then the light intensifies like a supernova as it grows even larger and the light begins to shine with afterimages distorting everything around it. Then the Spirit of Xia's Mother will leave her with a boost of energy. Then the attack is launched by Xia herself as the attack grows larger one more time, this time becoming bigger than the universe as it explodes into a bright mass of energy) (This spell is only usable in Xia's God of Mana Form) Forms Base False Super Form (More or less a fake transformation that is used to trick the opponent into thinking she's grown stronger when she hasn't) (Although she does gain access to a bit more of her power) Restrained Carnage Form (Tapping into her dark side just a little bit, this gives Xia a boost to her stats and makes her quite a bit more... sardonic) True Super Form (This is her actual super form that increases her power, this is her nicer side in more control than her darker side) Carnage Form (Piss her off and this is the result, Xia unleashes the power of her dark side in this state. Don't expect any mercy, expect a beating) Divine Form (When her light side and dark side come to an agreement, Xia takes this nearly angelic form that makes her Semi-Immortal in terms of strength) God of Mana Form (Piss off both Light and Dark halves and this form is obtained. Becoming an actual God of Mana allows Xia to drain power from other lifeforms and even from other planets. However, she rarely does so because of the extreme damage it would cause. But if her dark state of mind takes over, she won't give 2 shits anymore) Strengths With nearly infinite magic, Xia has an INSANE mana reserve. Xia has quite the advantage over nearly anyone in intelligence. As her IQ has been recorded to be over 500. Unlike many Mages, Xia can actually control her magic. Even the very destructive spells obey her with no question. Xia's ability to absorb any mana can make most mage's spells nearly useless against her. Weaknesses Xia fights with too much restraint unless she gets pissed off. Xia isn't very good at melee distance. Xia's tendency to speak for rather long times makes her susceptible to a sneak attack during a fight. Quotes General/Motivational Quotes "Don't mistake silence for weakness". "Smart people don't plan big moves out loud". -Xia when someone comments on her tendency to talk very little. "Don't argue with an idiot, he'll drag you down to his level and beat you with his experience". -Xia when she warns someone to not bother trying to argue with Johnny. "If you find it necessary to judge me by my past, don't be surprised when I find it necessary to put you there". -Xia when someone questions her on her past and makes judgement based on it. "I am who I am, your approval is not needed". -Xia to someone who judges her and is said for a positive or negative opinion. "A smooth sea never made a skilled sailor". -Xia when someone talks about how she was separated from her siblings when she was quite young and still managed to become very smart and knowledgeable. "I pretend I don't care, but I care more than anyone else ever would". -Xia when questioned on an important event that she seems to care nothing about. "My favorite language is sarcasm". "It's like getting to slap someone across the face, but with words". -Xia when someone asks her which language she likes the most. "In the end, we'll only regret the chances that we didn't take". -Xia when asked about a tough choice that involves a major risk of losing something. "Only 2 things are infinite, the universe and stupidity". "But I am not too sure about the former". -Xia when someone boasts of having infinite power, but really doesn't. "Fear has 2 meanings, Forget Everything And Run or Face Everything And Rise" "Only you can decide which of the 2 you will choose". -Xia when someone asks her what they should do when they're scared. "I'm tough, ambitious, and I know exactly what I want". "If that makes me a bitch, so be it". -Xia when someone calls her a bitch. "I've been through Hell and I emerged as an angel". "You won't break me, not even I can break myself". -Xia when a tough opponent tries to break her mind and fails. "You were assigned this mountain to prove to others that it can be moved". -Xia when a strong-willed individual starts to doubt themselves after struggling with a tedious quest. "I'm for Truth, no matter who tells it". "I'm for Justice, no matter who it's for or against". -Xia when someone asks her if she believes in justice and truth. "Mistakes are forgivable as long as you have the courage to admit them". -Xia when someone doubts they'll be forgiven for something bad they did. "Fall 7 times, stand up 8". -Xia when someone fails and asks her for advice. "You only live once". "But if you live it the right way, once will be enough". -Xia when someone asks her about life and how short it is. "No one ever fails, you've merely found 10,000 ways that didn't work". "You do not fail until you give up". -Xia when someone says that they failed. Character-Specific Quotes "I wish I spoke idiot so I could tell you off in your own language". -Xia to Johnny whenever he annoys her. "There's only 1 thing keeping me from breaking you in half"! "I don't want 2 of you around". -Xia to Johnny when she gets pissed off at him due to his antics. "Do you really think all girls are made from sugar, spice, and everything nice"? "Only an idiot would believe those tales". -Xia when Johnny asks her if girls really are made from sugar and spice and everything nice. "Don't underestimate me, I know more than I say, think more than I speak, and notice more than you realize". -Xia to Johnny when he comments on how she usually pays little attention to what happens in the world. "She made broken look beautiful, strong look invincible, and when she carried the weight of the entire universe on her shoulders, she treated it like a wig". -Xia when someone asks her about her Mother, whom she held quite dear before her death. "If I could go back to the day we first met, I'd walk the other way"! -Xia to Johnny when he REALLY pisses her off. "You will either die now, as the Hero you think you are". "Or you will live long enough to see yourself as the Villain you really are inside". -Xia's scrapped quote she says to Prizor in Prizor's Wrath. (This was scrapped due to me failing to save the page before leaving the page) (PS: Their fight was about 2 hours long typing it from the start to the mid-point before I lost my data) "How fortunate it is for Gold now, she won't have to watch you die". -Xia to Prizor during their battle. "Would you stab your own mother in the back too"!?" "Only because she tried to reason with you not to commit what sins you've committed"!? -Xia to Prizor during their initial conversation in Prizor's Wrath when Prizor tells her how everyone aside from them and those in the castle are dead. "You kill like a child, you do it only for attention and because you could"! "You are a MONSTER, a monster with no morals in it's being"! "You've slain your friends, all of the Gods, and even those who were closest to you"! "But did you shed any tears"? "Did you ever care"? "No, even when Gold died, you cared more for your vengeance that her". "You claim to have loved her, but yet you profane her memory with your vile deeds". "If you truly loved her, you would've stopped after her death rather than merely seek more revenge". -Xia to Prizor in Prizor's Wrath, basically she goes on a rant against everything he's done. "Her death wasn't from the Gods, but from you". "You are what caused her to throw her life away, YOU ended her". -Xia to Prizor when he blames the Gods for Gold's death. "You have caused enough strife to fill 60 lifetimes, I must strike you down now". "You will either lay down your life or I will take it from you". "There is no alternative". -Xia when she enters her Unrestrained Carnage Form before her and Prizor battle in Prizor's Wrath. Trivia # Xia has a sweet tooth, and is kinda a sucker for chocolate. # Xia's star sign is Virgo, which explains her logical nature and natural affinity for knowledge. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Intelligent Characters